


Otherworld sequences

by SaviorKratis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Only violence is about what was seen on USS Glenn, Star Trek - Freeform, The spores are your friend, USS Discovery (Star Trek), focused on Stamets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorKratis/pseuds/SaviorKratis
Summary: A certain jump scrambles Stamets’ brain, leaving him to shift mentally between different realities. Sadly this reality seems infected by the otherworld.‘The Otherworld has the ability to reflect a character's psyche, or even multiple characters' psyches at a given time, and to twist the environment around them into their own personal nightmare. As monsters represent the personal fears and vices of a current inhabitant of the Otherworld; the environment too is altered to suit the subconscious of its current victim(s)’Inspired by SilentHill and CryOfFear/AfraidOfMonstersYEAH THIS IS LIKE PURE UNFILTERED ANGST BUT THERE WILL BE SOME FLUFF IN THE END (Or not (; )





	Otherworld sequences

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: did Disco just steal part of my plot?

Otherworld sequences 

The latest jump had been heavy. A long distance after only having a few hours to recover from the last jump. The last one for today, then you can retreat back to your quarters. That’s what they had told him. The halls had looked more worn than normal, the temperature just a bit colder and the smell more metallic. The only thing that kept him moving was the fact that he knew he could finally lay down, see Hugh and simply rest. Rest. That was all he wanted. He was too tired for any kind of interaction or action. He hadn’t reacted to Tilly’s question or any kind of greeting if he had gotten one in the halls or the turbo lift.

After what seemed like hours he reached the more than familiar door. Though it felt different. He swore he saw something written on it when he walked over though it appeared to have either been a weirdly shaped shadow or simply nothing. The door opened before him before he could reach to the panel.   
“I was already wondering who it could be.” The warm voice said, accompanied with a soft and gentle smile. He allowed his eyes to focus on them, not being able to suppress a smile himself.  
Hugh led him inside, letting him feel warmth through their touch. There was a quite sense of safety. One blink and it shortly changed to something rather different. The soft slide of the door suddenly turned into a sound that you could compare to a cry. A wail for help.

The warm voice brought him back, the doors lightening up lightly. The rust sliding back down. Paul looked up to a worried look.   
“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He softly said, tilting his head lightly.   
Hugh was smiling again with a chuckle, making a remark about him having to go to bed. In response he nodded and slowly moved to the bathroom, his reflection staring back at him. He carefully touched the glass as if he expected his hand to simply glide through it. Of course, it didnt. All he felt was the coldness of the material. Almost transparent white rings formed in the glass, perfectly representing his finger prints.

His eyes slowly moved to the faucet. He turned it on like he always did, washed his hands only to watch it momentally change colour. It felt like just a second. He shivered and dried his hands before going to brush his teeth. The routine was so simply, even for a tired mind. He felt a cold hand in his neck after closing his eyes, just to let them rest for a moment. There wasn’t any comfort now. The hand felt like it shouldn’t be there. Like it wasn’t even there to begin with. There wasn’t any pressure yet the nails were obvious. They drug into him like a leech hoping for a good meal.

He opened his eyes, the discomfort fading away instantly. He spit out the foam and washed his mouth with a decent amount of water.   
(They don’t spit in the series but what cryptid doesn’t spit out toothpaste.)  
“Now..Where did I leave my files..” Hugh muttered from behind instead of beside of him where he normally had been. Where he should have been and always was at this moment. Stamets shook his head, hoping to clear it somehow only to find the lights getting brighter. They burned a picture in his optic nerve. A horrible picture he couldn’t quite make out. He just felt the anxiety in the pit of his stomach and the tightening of his throat. 

“Stop.” Paul mumbled. He could hear something moving behind him along with a soft questioning ‘hmm’. He turned around to find Hugh already in his Pajamas and holding something he couldn’t quite make out at first. A squint was enough to clear it up. “Nothing..” That was what he decided to say. The anxiety was left to dwell in the bathroom as he walked out, smoothly undressing himself and getting in the cold but comfortable night wear. He felt two arms wrap around his waist, his consciousness wanting him to somehow escape it. He felt the warm skin on him again, a head resting on his shoulder.

“You’ve been awfully quiet.” Hugh said, carefully swaying them  
“I’m tired.” Paul replied, softly. There was a weight on his tone.   
Culber sighed softly and nodded, placing a kiss in his neck.  
“Better get to bed then. I’ll brush my teeth and I’ll be right here.”  
They separated and each went their way.  
The covers felt heavier than usual, the bed softer. Paul couldn’t care less now that his head could finally rest on a pillow.

After a moment he could feel the mattress dip beside of him.  
He turned over to find Hugh getting in bed and opening his arms.  
Paul knew the gesture and got closer, finding comfort in the tangled limbs and body heat. Culber said something to the computer about the lights.  
The only sound in the room now where the quiet engine rumbling and an occasional footstep through the hall.

______________________________________

 

With a rush of adrenaline he awakened from a light sleep. The quarters were a different shade of darkness. Paul looked beside of him only to find no one. He reached out, bumping into something, sending another wave of anxiety over him. Something wasn’t right.   
He threw the blanket off himself and let his feet rest on the awfully cold ground. A shadow in the corner was moving, representing something dripping down to the ground. The humming of the engine was quite different as well, the once comforting sound had turned into a low terrifying rattle. Like an idle chainsaw.  
He allowed himself to discover the matter further, naturally drawn to the light from the halls that shone under the door. With a loud shriek the door opened almost as if it hadn’t opened in eons.

The first thing Stamets noticed were the walls. They had lost all their shine, some even leaving the skeleton of the ship exposed along with wires.  
He carefully touched them, hearing the door slide close behind him. The light above him flickered gently.   
A growl. He looked behind him to find a dark corridor, one he swear was lightened at first. Then he could finally see the slow moving alien. The hissing was familiar, too familiar. It took a moment before he could feel his body turn, the fight or flight response taking over, and off he was.   
With every blink he allowed himself more shredded and mutilated bodies appeared. The faster he ran the darker it got.

Without knowing he constantly felt himself bumping into things who then also resisted. They tried to hold him back, keeping him from escaping possible death. He could feel the monster constantly getting closer. The hallway seemed to shift as he found himself in a turbo lift with two uncomfortable looking ensigns. Paul was trying his best to suppress his panting,his heartbeat ringing in his ears. This wasn’t anything near a dream.  
He wasn’t sure what was happening, this weren’t hallucinations.  
Hallucinations often didn’t have those kind of properties, they couldn’t let people disappear like that.

In attempt to not raise too much suspicion he ordered the lift to engineering. The ensigns didn’t get out , leaving him no choice but to actually go to engineering. Stamets decided it would be the best to camp out at his lab, a safe zone. Or at least that is what he hoped it was. The halls now seemed to react normally, no monsters or corpses, the walls just as new as they felt.  
He allowed himself to sigh, let out some of the tension that had build up. The door opened and the lights automatically went on, revealing the spore drive.  
Paul locked the door again once he was in and took a right turn to the spores.

This was the only way he could ground himself. There was lights and he knew nothing could get in. Now all he could do was not trust his vision or hearing and simply wait out whatever he was in. He lowered himself to the ground, watching the blue particles float around before trusting himself enough to relax against the wall. The particles seemed to greet him in their own way, bringing him comfort until he heard some noises he couldn’t identify.

It took only a few minutes before he could hear more voice and a door hissing. A computer voice followed. There was a lot of hesitation about the situation. It was still possible with Lorca as captain that they’d walk in with phasers. He carefully stood up, using the wall as support. It took a few moment before the door protecting the spores also hissed open, revealing a rather worried doctor.  
Of course, in half uniform and half Pj’s.  
The words sounded muffled at first as he approached the small team of three.  
“I’m fine, I..” He sighed deeply, “I couldn’t sleep and came here to clear my mind.”  
The officer exchanged glances while Hugh’s stayed on Paul’s face.

“That doesn’t explain the reports of you literally running into others while running.”  
“You know how the turbolifts are, they always are full or take hours to arrive back at your spot.”   
Hugh frowned and shook his head, giving a sign to the men behind them that they could leave. They both nodded and were more than happy to walk off.  
Stamets already started to walk forward only to be stopped.  
“Are you sure you are telling the whole truth, dear?”   
“We can talk about this later.” 

They looked at each other before Hugh sighed and gave him a nod.  
Together they walked back to their quarters, the only noise between them being a tricorder beeping, much to Stamet’s annoyance.  
“I am fine.”  
“There are remains of a sensory overload. You can’t lie to me.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
There wasn’t a reply on that, just a disappointed noise.  
They arrived back at their quarters and Paul instantly took position on the bed.  
Culber still had to, sort of, undress. 

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?”  
Stamets looked up at him. He remembered some of the time-loops where things didn’t work out, where Hugh hadn’t believed him, even forced him to remain in sickbay.  
“Just nightmares.” He decided upon, his gut feeling telling him this was all wrong. It would backfire soon.  
The doctor sighed and sat down beside of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“I believe you.” 

They looked at each other and gave each other a soft peck on the lips before laying down and getting in their previous positions.  
“Next time, just wake me up.”  
Paul nodded, knowing he wouldn’t.  
After Hugh commanded the computer to lower the lights his mind continued to race.  
I’m sorry.


End file.
